Fairy Tale or Fairy Tail
by Yuki the infernal dragon
Summary: Cuentos para niños con un guión muy peculiar. Narrados por mi y actuados por los personajes de fairy tail. Pasen y lean las estupideces que escribo prometo que se reirán. Esta en español.
1. caperucita roja

Caperucita escarlata

Una chica con cabellos lavanda y ojos verdes,estaba sentada en un alfombra,frente a una chimenea y alrededor de ella están sentados la versión chibi de los personajes de fairy tail.

Yuki:hola mis niños,ese saludo me hace sentir vieja mejor,hola fans de fairy tail,hoy les contare un cuento.

Chibi Natsu: es de dragones?

Yuki:no

Chibi Lucy:es de princesas?

Yuki:no

Chibi Erza: es de caballeros?

Yuki:no

Chibi Gray:es apta para menores de edad?

Yuki: no estoy segura,bueno empezemos.

Había una vez,en un bosque,vivía una niña...mejor digamos que es una joven porque tiene 19 años...una joven junto con su madre la cual curiosamente tenia casi la misma edad que ella,en fin,esa joven siempre llevaba puesta una caperuza blanca que su abuela le había dado, la cual contrastaba con su cabello escarlata asi que los aldeanos empezaron a llamarla caperucita escarlata,un día caperucita escarlata estaba limpiando su colección de espadas hasta que su madre llego.

Kagura: Narradora porque yo soy la madre!?

Narradora:porque fuiste la primera que se me ocurrió,ahora continua actuando!

Kagura: esta bien,caperucita escarlata llevale esta canasta de comida a tu abuela millianna

Erza: porque no se la llevas tu?

Kagura: porque el guión dice que tu debes hacerlo

Erza: oh es cierto,bueno iré

Caperucita escarlata tomo la canasta y se fue al bosque en dirección a la casa de su abuela,camino tranquilamente, sin que ningún animal cruzara su camino pues le tenian miedo a su actitud violenta

Erza: Oye no soy violenta!

Narradora: esta bien no eres violenta,eres dulce y tierna,por favor baja tu espada aun no quiero morir T-T

Caperucita escarlata bajo su espada y siguió caminando,después de un rato vio a alguien a lo lejos recargado contra un árbol, al acercarse mas se dio cuenta que era un muuuyyy seximente sensual hombre de cabellos azules y tenia una marca en su rostro,pero era sexy por que la única ropa que traía era un short de color azul marino,y porque poseía orejas y cola de lobo de pelaje azul,el sensual lobo se acerco a caperucita escarlata.

Jellal:porque tengo que vestir asi?-me pregunto avergonzado-

Narradora:porque eres el lobo y debes verte sexy

Jellal: terminemos con esto, ejem...vaya vaya que hace una hermosa chica caminando sola por el bosque-dijo haciendo expresiones sensuales-

Erza:y-yo...-se limpio una pequeña hemorragia nasal-v-voy a c-casa de m-mi abu-buela a d-dejarle esta cesta

Jellal: ya veo,pero no te gustaría primero comer una rebanada de pastel

El sensual lobo le muestra un plato con una rebanada de pastel de fresa a caperucita escarlata y esta lo acepta encantada con brillitos en los ojos,mientras caperucita escarlata esta comiendo su pastel,el lobo se adelanta a casa de la abuela,abre la puerta de la casa y dentro esta millianna en una cama con un camisón

Millianna: esto me hace sentir vieja,oye lobo tu que haces aqui?

Jellal: dime millia no te gustaría ir a un Spa -le muestra un boleto-

Millianna: sii! Un spa,nya

La abuela con complejo de gato salio corriendo al Spa mientras que el lobo empezó a leer un libro que había por ahí,esperando a que caperucita escarlata llegara.

Un rato después una caperucita escarlata muy alegre por haber comido su pastel llego al fin a la casa de su abuela pero al entrar...

Erza: que haces aquí y donde esta millianna?-pregunto seria-

Jellal: no te preocupes por ella,la envíe a un Spa

Erza: oh bueno,y tu que haces aquí?

Jellal: pues no es que tenga algo en tu contra pero el guión dice que debo devorarte

Una sonrisa que no predecía nada bueno apareció en el rostro de caperucita escarlata la cual luego se acerco lentamente al lobo.

Erza: así que...TU debes "devorarme"

El lobo retrocedió nervioso

Jellal: b-bueno,p-podria rendirme y dejar que el cazador me mate,t-tampoco tenemos que pegarnos al guión

Erza: oh, no vamos a seguir el guión

En el bosque,un hombre moreno, que sabrá kamisama porque tiene una mandíbula de hierro,caminaba hasta que escucho una especie de grito que venia de una casa cercana.

Simón: oye, yo estoy muerto,porque me pones a actuar

Narradora: porque si,ahora ve a aquella casa

Simón: ok ok

El cazador camino hacia la casa de la cual aun se escuchaban gritos extraños,abrió la puerta y un trauma psicológico surgió en el al ver a caperucita escarlata y al lobo haciendo cosas que no son aptas para menores de edad,el pobre cazador se desmayó, cuando caperucita perv...digo escarlata y el lobo se dieron cuenta de su presencia se miraron.

Erza:creí que habías cerrado la puerta

Jellal: pero si tu fuiste la ultima en entrar,tu debías cerrarla

Entonces por la puerta aun abierta entro kagura

Kagura: que le haces a mi hija!?-le grito al lobo a pesar de que era el quien estaba siendo violado-

Jellal: permitame expli...-no pudo terminar pues kagura saco su espada y empezó a perseguirlo-

Al final,la abuela millianna volvió a su casa con una piel muy tersa gracias al Spa, Kagura,después de casi matar al pobre lobo,descubrió que el cazador era su hermano perdido y tuvieron un muy emotivo reencuentro,el cazador tuvo que ir al psicólogo y aun no se recupera del trauma,por ultimo caperucita escarlata y el sensual lobo se fueron a vivir juntos causando traumas en los inocentes animales del bosque que se acercaban a su casa.

FIN.

Yuki: que les parecio?

Chibi Erza: pero que rayos te pasa!?-sonrojada-

Chibi Gray: nos hubieras dicho que no era para niños!

Yuki: no se hagan los inocentes,en especial tu Erza,tu lees ecchi

Chibi Erza: quien te dijo!?

Yuki: levy

Chibi levy: traidora!-chibi levy empezó a correr siendo perseguida por una chibi Erza muy cabreada con una espada-

Yuki: eso es todo, hasta la próxima historia


	2. ricitos de oro

Risitos de oro y los 3 sensualosos...digo osos

Yuki:ohaiyo,hoy les contare otra historia

Chibi Lucy: el titulo no me dice nada bueno

Yuki: pues para evitar problemas,wendy juega con este papel burbuja

Chibi wendy: yupii! Papel burbuja!

Yuki: empezemos

Había una vez,en una casita en el bosque,vivían tres osos, el papa oso,que era un sensual tipo pelinegro con oregitas de osos,que con frecuencia se desnudaba,mama oso u oso uke,que era un oso pelirosa que siempre traía una bufanda y el pequeño oso-leon,que era un pelinaranja,mujeriego,que suele usar traje.

Oso uke: porque soy el uke!?

Papa oso: y yo porque soy su esposo!?

Ambos: pero mas importante quien parió al hijo!?

Narradora: obviamente Natsu,el es el uke, ahora callense y actúen!

Ambos: te demandaremos!

En fin,los tres osos sensuales,como todos los días,salieron a dar su paseo matutino para dejar enfriar su sopa,porque eran demasiado pobres y sólo tenían dinero para sopa. No muy lejos de la casa de los osos, una rubia llamada risitos de oro caminaba tranquilamente,aunque debido a la falta de personajes rubios usaremos a Lucy,como decía,caminaba hasta que llego a la casa de los osos,Risitos de oro entro en la casa y vio en la mesa 3 platos de sopa.

Risitos de oro: tengo hambre,supongo que no les importara si como un poco

La glotona de Risitos de oro se sentó y tomo una cucharada del primer plato.

Risitos de oro: esta sopa esta muy caliente.

Probo el segundo plato.

Risitos de oro: esta está muy fría, ya se!

Tomo el plato de sopa fría y lo vertió en el de la caliente,después lo probo.

Risitos de oro: perfecto!

Narradora: sabes,el tercer plato tenia la temperatura perfecta

Risitos de oro: si lo sabia,pero así tendré mas sopa

Narradora: en verdad eres glotona.

Ejem...como decía,Risitos de oro se comió la sopa y luego subió las escaleras dispuesta a dormir una siesta,abrió una puerta y encontró tres camas a lineadas,la rubiecilla se recostó en la primera cama.

Risitos de oro: esta cama es muy dura y helada,quien podría dormir aqui?

Se levanto y se recostó en la cama que seguía.

Risitos de oro: esta es muy suave,pero prefiero quedarme en esta

Narradora: por lo menos leíste el guión?

Risitos de oro: si,pero esto no afecta la historia

Narradora: supongo que tienes razón

Risitos de oro durmió tranquilamente como la floja que es, 3 horas después, los sensuales osos volvieron a su casa y...

Papa oso y oso uke: alguien se comió nuestras sopas!

Oso-leon: genial mi sopa sigue intacta

Oso uke: entonces damela!-se come la sopa-

Oso leon: oye esa era mi sopa!

Papa oso: creo que mejor deberíamos ir a dormir

Los tres osos subieron a su habitación.

Papa oso: alguien durmió en mi cama y no la tendió después.

Oso uke: alguien esta durmiendo en mi cama y es atractiva

Oso león: no es justo, nadie esta durmiendo en mi cama!

Con tantos gritos,Risitos de oro se despertó después de haber dormido tres horas.

Risitos de oro: Kyyaaaa! Quienes son ustedes!

Papa oso: eso deberíamos preguntarte nosotros!

Oso león: yo tengo otra pregunta, cual es tu numero?

Risitos de oro: no te diré mi numero! Y estoy aquí por que tenia hambre y sueño

Papa oso: en ese caso te quedaras a vivir con nosotros,ese sera tu castigo por comerte nuestra comida,de por si somos pobres

Risitos de oro: no crees que exageras con ese castigo?

Papa oso: yo solo sigo el guión

Risitos de oro: estúpido guión

Entonces Risitos de oro se cayo de la cama.

Risitos de oro: Auch! Oye porque hiciste eso?

Narradora: no fui yo,fue el guión

Risitos de oro: que guión tan llorón

Entonces Risitos de oro mágicamente quedó en ropa interior.

Risitos de oro: Kyaaa! Esta bien lo siento

Así,Risitos de oro se quedo a vivir con los osos y estos solían espiarla mientras se duchaba,con excepción del oso uke,el se metía en su cama mientras ella dormía,hasta que un día Risitos de oro lo descubrió y tuvieron una discusión que termino en sexo. Al final, el oso uke y el papa oso se divorciaron porque Natsu no quería ser uke, el papa oso se enamoro de el oso león y empezaron una relación de incesto-yaoi, Risitos de oro se volvió la novia del oso uke el cual ahora es llamado el oso bisexual.

FIN

Yuki: que les pareció?

Chibi Natsu y Gray: QUE MIERDA PASA CONTIGO Y TUS HISTORIAS!?

Yuki: deberían agradecerme de que al menos hice que se divorciaran

Chibi Gray:pero porque yo tengo que ser pareja de loke!?

Yuki:porque si

Chibi juvia: buuuaaaa Gray sama es gay

Yuki: nos vemos luego


	3. blanca nieves

Lucy y los 7 dragones

Yuki:hola de nuevo,magos, hoy le contare otra historia

Chibi Levy: es apta para menores o debemos tapar los oídos de wendy?

Yuki: supongo que puede eschuchar

Chibi Natsu: hay dragones?

Yuki: si!

Chibi Natsu: hurra!

Yuki: bien empecemos!

Habia una vez,en un reino muy lejano,una reina que ansiaba tener una hija,pero todos los hombres son unos idiotas y trataban de ligarsela por su dinero,por eso la mujer no se había casado a pesar de tener ya 30 años y estar a una crisis nerviosa de adoptar 10 gatos,en fin,un día por fin encontró un hombre que no iba tras su dinero y se caso con el,al poco tiempo la reina tuvo una hija,a la cual llamo Lucy por que tenia poca imaginación para los nombres,la niña vivía muy feliz hasta que un fatídico día,el conductor del carruaje de la reina bebió de más y sufrieron un accidente, al morir la reina el padre empezó a tratar mal a su hija y finalmente se caso con una mujer malvada,la cual lo enveneno en la noche de bodas,la mujer cuyo nombre era minerva,se transformo en la reina y encerró a Lucy en el castillo,impidiéndole salir a ver el pueblo. La reina solía abrir un armario en el cual tenia un espejo mágico,llamado loke y siempre hacia lo mismo.

Minerva:no entiendo porque debo actuar aquí,pero ya que. Espejito espejito,quien es la mas hermosa y sensual mujer en este reino.

Espejo: pues están la chica de la floreria, la del puesto de takoyaki,la del clima en el canal 8,la ayudante de la biblioteca, la de...

Narradora: LEE EL GUIÓN ESTUPIDO!

Espejo: ok ok, ejem...tu mi reina eres la mas hermosa!,segun el guión

Minerva: maldito espejo, si me vuelves a insultar te rompere.

Espejo: no, por favor!

Así pasaron los años,hasta que Lucy cumplió 17 años, ese día la reina volvió a consultar su espejo.

Minerva: espejito mujeriego en la pared,quien es la mas bella mujer

Espejo: es Lucy

Minerva: que leas el guión!

Espejo: pero eso dice! Y estoy profundamente de acuerdo,digo solo mirala,ese cuerpo...-minerva rompió el espejo-

Minerva: con que eso dice el guión?pues haré que cambie

Así la malvada mujer,llamo a un cazador y le ordeno llevar a Lucy al bosque para arrancarle el corazón y llevárselo amenazando con encarcelar a su esposa si no lo hacia,el cazador llevo a la rubia al bosque pero le dio lastima la pobre chica,así que el cazador,llamado Gray,le contó el plan y dijo que huyera al bosque,la chica corrió por el bosque hasta que encontró una casita, ella entro a la casa y curioseo dentro de ella hasta que encontró unas camas, ya que estaba muy cansada, se recostó en una de ellas. No muy lejos de la casa, 7 dragón slayers volvían del trabajo,cantando una canción que no puedo escribir por que los derechos están reservados,al llegar a la casa los 7 siete dragón slayers, cuyos nombres eran hiperactivo,tsundere,adorable,rayito,cobra,emo y arrogante,se sorprendieron al ver a Lucy...

Gajeel: hey a quien llamas tsundere!?

Laxus: no me digas rayito!

Cobra: jajaja soy el único con un nombre normal

Rogue: no soy emo!

Sting: y yo no soy arrogante!

Narradora: CALLENSE Y DEJENME TERMINAR DE NARRAR O LOS SACARE DEL CUENTO!-todos se callan-muy bien.

Como decía antes de ser interrumpida por esos imbéciles,se sorprendieron al ver a Lucy, la rubia despertó y les contó lo que le había pasado. Lucy:podría vivir aquí?tratare de no causar problemas

Rayito: No, y tu no escribas rayito!

Arrogante: vamos, deja que se quede, y no soy arrogante!

Narradora: callate!

Hiperactivo: yo pienso que debería quedarse!

Rayito: esta bien, se puede quedar

Asi ,Lucy empezó a vivir con ellos,haciendo los quehaceres de la casa cuando ellos estaban fuera,mientras tanto en el castillo,la reina después de pegar el espejo,decidió preguntarle.

Minerva: estúpido y pervertido espejito mujeriego en la pared, quien es la mas hermosa que ves

Espejo: es Lucy-la reina lo amenazo con el tacón de su zapato-eso dice aquí!

El espejo le mostró el guión,y era verdad, también vio que el cazador la había engañado y que los números ganadores de la lotería eran 7 18 25 9. Minerva: maldición perdí el primer premio,pero además de eso,el maldito cazador me engaño, tendré que hacer el trabajo yo misma

Así la malvada mujer hizo una poción para hacerse ver vieja,y con esa apariencia fue a la casa de los dragón slayers mientras estos estaban fuera,al llegar ahí vio por la ventana a la chica de ojos chocolate haciendo una tarta frutas,la reina se acerco.

Minerva: jovencita no le gustaría una manzana

La ingenua rubia,que al parecer no hace caso de mi narración,tomo la manzana la cual estaba envenenada y como le importan un comino lo que digo,le dio una mordida cayendo desmayada,la reina huyo de regreso al castillo y cuando los dragones llegaron se preocuparon al ver a la rubia en el suelo, después decidieron ser listos y leer el guión,dándose cuenta que había sido la reina quien lo hizo y decidieron enfrentarla para que les diera el antídoto.

Adorable: gracias por la información

Narradora: no fue nada,lo hago porque odio a minerva

Una batalla se libró entre los dragón slayers y la reina,en la cual ganaron los dragón slayers porque eran los buenos,al derrotar a la reina,obtuvieron el antídoto y despertaron a final, minerva fue a prisión,el espejo fue subastado y ahora vive en una tienda de ropa donde observa a las mujeres en el probador,Lucy se volvió la nueva reina e hizo que los dragón slayers se fueran a vivir con ella,después se caso con hiperactivo y vivieron felices.

FIN

Yuki:que les pareció?

Chibi Lucy: esta mejor que los otros-un poco sonrojada-

Chibi minerva: por que yo soy la villana!?

Yuki: por que eres mala y te odio.

Chibi loke: por que no soy un espejo!-lloraba loke,soñando con ver a las mujeres en los probadores-

Chibi Gray: porque mi papel es tan corto?

Yuki: por que el cazador no es tan importante, bueno adiós,nos vemos en otra historia. La siguiente sera Natsu in wonder underground


	4. alice in wonderland

Natsu in wonder underground(Natsu en el subterráneo de las maravillas)

Yuki:hola de nuevo,lamento haber tardado pero no he tenido mucha inspiración,espero que les agrade esta historia

Habia una vez,un joven llamado Natsu,un día el chico de cabello rosa,estaba recostado contra un árbol en el bosque,hasta que vio un par de orejas detrás de un arbusto,el curioso joven siguió esas orejas hasta que se encontró con un conejo...azul? Jellal traía puestas unas orejas de conejo azules, un pantalón ajustado con una bola de algodón y una camiseta desabotonada,en sus manos traía un enorme reloj antiguo.

Jellal: porque soy un conejo!?

Narradora: por que te ves sexy! O es que prefieres ser un gato?

Jellal:prefiero ser conejo-suspira- voy tarde,voy tarde,debo apurarme-se fue corriendo

Natsu persiguió al conejo,pero no se dio cuenta de por donde iba y cayo en un agujero,el pelirosa duro como una hora cayendo hasta que se estampó contra un suelo.

Natsu: auch! Donde estoy?-se dio cuenta de una puerta-oh una puerta

Se acerco pero era muy pequeña, Natsu siguió buscando con la mirada y encontró una mesa, se dirigió hacia la mesa y vio un pastelillo con una nota que decía "Eat me".

Natsu: OH comida me muero de hambre!

El Dragneel devoro de un bocado el postre, segundos después se encogió hasta medir 10 cm,con esta medida el pelirosa fue hacia la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada con llave,Natsu busco y se dio cuenta de que la llave estaba en la y salto estúpidamente tratando de llegar a la mesa pero no podía.

Narradora: Natsu,necesitas ayuda?

Natsu: no, ya se que hacer-encendio sus pies en llamas y los uso como propulsores-

Narradora: Hey, no puedes hacer eso! Guión haz tu trabajo!

Tal como se lo ordene, el guión hizo que natsu se resbalara y cayera al piso.

Narradora: ahora ve y bebe ese liquido extraño!

Natsu: pero no tengo sed, podrías mejor darme otro pastelillo?

Narradora: esta bien

La botellita se transformo en un pastelillo de chocolate con glaseado azul,pero aun decía "Drink me".

Natsu: como se bebe un pastelillo?

Narradora: SOLO COMETE EL MALDITO POSTRE!

Natsu se comió el delicioso y antojable postre,después empezó a crecer y crecer hasta casi no caber en la habitacion,después tomo la llave.

Natsu:Oye narradora! Y ahora como pasaré por la puerta!?

Narradora: come esto

Apareció otro pastelillo y Natsu se lo comió,después volvió a encogerse, con su tamaño paso por la puerta para llegar a un bosque,en aquel bosque había un cartel que decía " bienvenido a Wonder Underground. Poblacion:?"

Natsu: Wonder underground? Por que se llama asi?

Narradora: tenia poca inspiración, el nombre viene de una canción.

Natsu: ah ok

El Dragneel camino,camino,camino... Y camino por mucho tiempo,hasta que escuchó una musica,a unos metros de distancia habia una mesa larga en la que estaban sentados una mujer de cabello azul con sombrero,un pelinegro sin camisa y con orejas de liebre, y por ultimo una pequeña peliazul con orejas de lirón(una especie de ratón).

Natsu: hey ustedes quienes son?

Sombrerera: mi nombre es juvia,juvia es la sombrerera de la reina roja

Liebre: yo soy Gray,soy una liebre y soy su esposo

Narradora: cof cof mantenido cof cof

Liebre: no soy mantenido!

Narradora: noo solamente no trabajas y le pides dinero

Liebre: callate!

Lirón: yo soy Wendy,soy un lirón que vivia en su tetera pero crecí demasiado

Natsu: ah bueno yo soy Natsu, podrían decirme como irme de aquí?

Sombrerera: juvia piensa que la reina roja sabrá como,pero si quieres que ella te haga un favor necesitas darle algo a cambio.

Liebre: usualmente sirve darle un plato de pastel,pero tenemos escasez de fresas por culpa de un tipo que se hace llamar L,ese tipo llego y se comió todas las cosas dulces que teníamos.

Natsu: ya me las ingeniare para darle algo, cual es el camino para llegar con la reina roja?

Sombrerera: juvia sabe el camino,puedo acompañarte si quieres

Liebre: yo también iré

Lirón: yo voy por que no quiero quedarme solita Así los cuatro personajes se dirigieron al castillo de la reina roja,pero después de un rato se perdieron,como estaban perdidos buscaron a alguien que pudiera darles indicaciones y se encontraron con dos rubias.

Natsu: hey quienes son ust...

Sombrerera: rivales de amor!

Lucy: te dije que no me gusta Gray!

Gemi-lucy(Lucy géminis): a mi si!

Lucy: mejor callate o nos matara a las dos!

Gemi-lucy: tch,como si esa zorra tuviera las agallas.

Sombrerera: que dijiste perra!?

De esa forma,la rubia y la peliazul comenzaron a pelear,mientras tanto, Lucy se dirigió hacia Natsu.

Lucy: por favor disculpen a mi gemela,mi nombre es Lucy y ella es gemi-lucy

Natsu: soy Natsu,sabes como llegar con la reina roja?

Lucy: si,los guiare. Lucy comenzó a caminar,siendo seguida por Wendy,Natsu,Gray,juvia y gemi-lucy,por supuesto las ultimas dos se estaban insultando a cada rato,caminaron y caminaron hasta que se encontraron con nuestro querido y sensual conejo azul.

Natsu: hey tu conejo!-Jellal lo volteo a ver-porque me trajiste aquí!?

Jellal: yo no te traje,tu solo me seguiste,por cierto no sabrán donde esta el castillo de la reina? Creó que me perdi.

Natsu: nosotros también vamos con la reina,puedes unirte si quieres.

Lucy: de echo, también estamos perdidos.

Liebre: perfecto y ahora que haremos?

Entonces se escucharon unas risas de la nada, de repente,frente a ellos apareció loke,obviamente como todos sabemos,el pelinaranja tiene orejas felinas,el león mujeriego se acerco a las lucys.

Loke: oh queridas mias, que bueno volver a verlas

Lucy: sueltame! Yo no soy una fácil como gemi-lucy

Gemi-lucy: oye a quien llamas fácil!

Loke:escuche por casualidad que están perdidos

Natsu: tu sabes el camino al castillo?

Loke: así es,sigan el camino rojo de la derecha,después se dividirá en uno violeta y uno con mosaicos de fresas,sigan el de fresas

Los siete siguieron la instrucciones de loke,pero en la división Natsu se fue por el camino violeta y termino mas profundo en el bosque,el pelirrosa volteo a todos lados en busca de quienes lo acompañaban pero no los encontro,entonces, de la nada apareció un carruaje y se estacionó frente a natsu,la puerta del carruaje se abrió y de el bajo un pelirroja con un vestido elegante.

Erza: quien eres?

Natsu: mi nombre es Natsu,estoy buscando el castillo de la reina roja.

Erza: yo soy Erza Scarlet,la reina roja, que asunto tienes conmigo?

Natsu: quiero volver a mi mundo

Erza: tienes pastel?

Natsu: no

Erza: entonces no puedo ayudarte

Natsu: pero necesito volver,por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por fa...

Erza: YA CALLATE! Tu voz me taladra los timpanos! Sube al carruaje.

El pelirosa subió y fue llevado al castillo,una vez ahi la reina lo guió al jardín,en este había una mesita para tomar el te y ambos tomaron asiento.

Erza: te propongo algo -mágicamente la reina saco una baraja de sus pechos- si me ganas en una partida de poker te ayudare a volver

Natsu: hecho! -Así, ellos empezaron a jugar y Natsu ganó.-

Erza: supongo que tendré que cumplir el trato

Natsu:hurra!-comenzó a saltar festejando hasta que varias cartas cayeron de su ropa-

Erza: oh,no sabia que traías tus propias cartas

Natsu suspiro aliviado de que la reina no descubriera su engaño...pero así no es divertido.

Narradora: señorita reina,el hizo trampa!

Natsu: chismosa!

Erza: trataste de engañarme!-fue rodeada por un aura oscura- te voy a...

Jellal: MI REINA!-pelirroja volteo a ver al recién llegado-

Erza: CONEJO!

Ambos corrieron el uno al otro haciendo esa típica escena de reencuentro,y para dejar las cosas claras,Jellal es la mascota real (Cofcofjuguetesexualcofcof).

Erza: te busque por todas partes,donde estabas?

Jellal: llegue al mundo de el por accidente-apunto a Natsu-

Erza: y el te ayudo a volver?

El pelirosa observo esperanzado al peliazul,pero a este realmente no le interesaba lo que pasara con el.

Jellal: me siguió como idiota

Erza: en ese caso, GUARDIAS LLEVEN A ESTE MALDITO AL CALABOZO!

Natsu: no esperen,quiero un abogado!

Al final,la reina recupero a su esclavo sex...quiero decir a su "mascota",la sombrerera y la liebre adoptaron al lirón,loke tuvo una noche entretenida con gemi-lucy por que ella es una fácil,Natsu fue encerrado por dos años hasta que Lucy pago su fianza y vivieron felices.

FIN

Yuki: que les pareció?

Chibi Jellal: porque siempre me pones ropa extraña!?

Yuki:no escuche que Erza se queje de eso

Chibi Natsu: porque le dijiste que hice trampa!?

Yuki:quería divertirme un poco,bueno dejen un review con su opinión,también dejen sugerencias sobre alguna historia que deseen y espero que este capitulo les agradara al menos un poco.


	5. cenicienta

Erzacienta

Yuki: hoooola! Les traigo esta historia...con un nombre extraño

Chibi Erza: no cambies mi nombre a uno tan horrible!

Yuki: solo sera en esta historia! empezaré

Había una vez, en una casa muy "bonita" que parecía una fortaleza ya que estaba llena de trampas y picos,vivía una familia feliz que tenia una hija llamada Erzacienta,pero como no le gustaba su nombre y tenia una actitud violenta todos la llamaban Erza,un día muy triste,su madre...mirajane murió y su padre Laxus decidió casarse con otra mujer,porque al parecer en esa época casarse después de enviudar era la nueva moda, en fin,laxus se caso con una mujer llamada minerva,la cual tenia dos hijas que eran Kyoka y Sayla,minerva por alguna razón odiaba a erza y cuando el padre de esta murió empezó a tratarla como una sirvienta,durante años Erza tuvo que hacer los quehaceres de la casa y sus únicos amigos eran unos ratones llamados Natsu y Gray.

Erza: tan patético es este personaje?

Narradora: sorprendente, no lo crees?

Un dia,mientras limpiaba la casa,alguien llamo a la puerta y Erza atendió,un hombre vestido elegantemente le entrego 3 cartas y luego se fue,Erza reviso una de las cartas y descubrió que eran invitaciones para una fiesta que se daría en el palacio en la cual estaría el príncipe.

Erza: y para que querría yo conocer a el príncipe?

Narradora: porque ese es el punto de la historia

Erza: pues a mi no me interesa

Narradora: escuche que habrá pastel de fresa

Erza: debo ir a esa fiesta!

Durante el resto del día,Erza trato de limpiar toda la casa,para así poder ir a la fiesta,pero cuando había terminado llegaron sus hermanastras y lo hecharon todo a perder, por lo que Erza no podría ir a la fiesta.

Erza: maldición,yo quería pastel

Entonces apareció una luz y de esa luz salio una albina.

Erza: y tu quien eres?

Mirajane: pues además de hacer el papel de madre,también soy el hada casamentera

Narradora: creo que quisiste decir hada madrina

Mirajane:se muy bien lo que dije

Erza: y que haces aquí?

Mirajane: vengo para ayudarte y así podrás ir al baile

Erza: oh bueno,y como lo haras?

Con una varita mágica el hada casamentera transformo a Natsu y Gray en caballos,luego cambio la ropa de Erza y transformó una zanahoria en una limusina.

Erza: no debía ser una calabaza?

Mirajane: los carruajes están pasados de moda,esto es mejor. Y no olvides que debes volver antes de las 12

Erzacienta subió a la limusina y fue al castillo,cuando llego ahí comió mucho pastel,mientras ella comía un peliazul la observaba,el peliazul,que en realidad era el príncipe,se dirigió hacia la pelirroja. Luego como todos sabemos le pidió que bailara con el y llagaron las 12 por lo que Erzacienta se tuvo que ir. Al día siguiente, mientras Erza limpiaba y sus hermanastras la molestaban diciendo "yo si vi al príncipe y tu no bitch" alguien toco la puerta y minerva abrió.

Minerva: oh príncipe Jellal,que hace aquí?

Jellal: estoy buscando a alguien,de casualidad hay alguna joven doncella por aqui?

Kyouka y Sayla fueron hasta el y se sentaron en la sala.

Jellal: bueno lo quería era hacerles una pequeña prueba, alguna de ustedes quiere pastel de fresa?-dijo mostrando un trozo de pastel-

Kyoka: no gracias,prefiero el de chocolate

Sayla: yo no como nada dulce

De repente apareció Erza ya que había olido el delicioso aroma del pastel.

Erza: yo si quisiera un poco,su alteza

Jellal le dio el pastel y Erza empezó a comerlo de una forma no muy usual,ya que con cada bocado cerraba los ojos y hacia "hmm~ delicioso".

Jellal: entonces eres tu con la que baile anoche,te gustaría venir conmigo?

Minerva: espere su majestad,en realidad la que bailo con usted fui yo.

Jellal: te creería,si tuvieras cabello rojo y no fueras una perra.

Así,el príncipe y Erzacienta se casaron, por alguna extraña razón los impuestos subieron para minerva,kyouka y Sayla viven bajo un puente y Natsu y Gray se quedaron como caballos.

FIN

Yuki: que tal?

Chibi Erza: no esta mal,pero vuelvas a cambiar mi nombre

Chibi Jellal: me sorprende que no me pusieras un traje extraño

Yuki: no puedo prometerte que sera así el próximo capitulo

Chibi minerva: puedes aclararme algo

Yuki: que?

Chibi minerva: si kyouka y Sayla están ahí,significa que lees el manga no?

Yuki: si

Chibi minerva: eso quiere decir que sabes mi pasado...porque mierda sigo siendo la villana entonces!?

Yuki: porque aun te odio,bueno nos veremos luego, quisiera que votaran la siguiente historia,las opciones son: La Sirenita,Hansel y gretel,Romeo y julieta. también pueden seguir dejándome sugerencias, solo me queda decir, nos vemos luego!


End file.
